the start of somthing new
by Blood Angels Blood Queen
Summary: this is a power rangers story where i have altered the story from tommy oliver being the green ranger and bringing him straight in as the white ranger and bringing in a whole new character as the mighty dragon zord a young girl who is good at gymnastics and a young girl that tommy fell in love with her name is tammy hart
1. The Start Of The Power Rangers

Chapter 1: the start of the power rangers

One day on the moon there was a gold dumpster and two Astronaughts had landed and where wondering around and had spotted a red dot in the distance so they walked over to see what it was and one of them put their hand over the red dot on the top and the dumpster opened and four funny looking things appeared out of the dumpster and the Astronaughts where very scared that's when Vinster said

"After ten thousand years I am finally free"

Which scared the Astronaughts even moor then Baboo walked up to the dumpster and said

"Rita, Rita we are free"

And Rita said

"Ahh after ten thousand years I am finally free"

Then Baboo helped her out of the dumpster and Rita said

"You made me stand in a puddle"

And then she turned to the astronaughts and said

"Don't leave yet the party has just began and the first place I am going to destroy is planet earth."

That very same day five teenagers where doing their own thing Jason and Zack where training, Trinni was practicing her kung fu, Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics, while Jason, Zack, Trinni, and Kimberly where doing their own thing Billy walks in ready for his first karate lesson just after Billy entered the juice bar Bulk and Skull walked in and Bulk said to Kimberly and Trinni

"How about that double date we talked about"

Then Trinni said

"Sorry cant"

As Skull walks away Bulk pulls him back while shaking his head he then says to the girls

"What's up girls we not good enough for you."

Just after Bulk and Skull had been beaten by Trinni and Kimberly the five friends

Where sat at the juice bar waiting for Ernie to bring their drinks over but just as he was about to hand them their drinks Rita created an earthquake just to let Zordon and Alpha know she's back so Zordon says to Alpha

"Calm down Alpha it's Rita she's escaped I need you to recruit five teenagers with attitude"

Alpha replies

"Ey, ey, ey I was afraid you where going to say that"

As Alpha teleports Jason, Zack, Billy, Trinni and Kimberly all landed in the command center and gave the five of them power morphers and said

"Jason you are the tyrannosaurus dinozord,

Zack you are the mastodon dinozord,

Kimberly you are the pterodactyl dinozord,

Billy you are the triceratops dinozord and Trinni you are the saber – toothed tiger dinozord"

As they morphed zordon transported them to Angel Groves town center where Goldar is destroying the city before the rangers called in their zords they tried to take him on their selves but just as they where about to attack Rita made him grow so they called their zords and formed the megazord but as they where fighting they found out that Goldar was getting to many hits on them so the rangers called for the sword of power but as Goldar seen the shine on the tip of the sword and with that he disappeared and the rangers where teleported back to the command center and congratulated on their victory over Rita and they also decided to take on the role of being super heroes know as the power rangers always there to protect the world from Rita's evil monsters and her evil spells.


	2. Pollution Crisis

While Kimberly and Trinni where at school trying to get signatures to close down the dump yard so they could save the world from pollution. After they got all the signatures they needed they went to see the dump yard manager to hand the petitions in but instead of the manager Kimberly and Trinni got a load of Rita's putties while the other rangers took on Rita's latest monster The Menacing Manator but they needed Trinni and Kimberly to complete the Megazord but with the girls busy taking on the putties then Trinni decided to shout

"It's morphing time"

Kimberly grabs her morpher and shouts

"Pterodactyl"

They Trinni grabs her morpher and shouts

"Saber-toothed tiger"

After this they defeated the putties and was automatically teleported to the other rangers to help them with the manator but eventually it turned out that they didn't need Trinni and Kimberly because the only zord they needed was t-rex just as Jason commanded his zord to hit the manator with its tail twice he then commanded zord to use the sound waves and beat the manator that way.

Back at the command center zordon and Alpha 5 congratulated the ranger once again for the victory over Rita and her monsters. Then the rangers headed back to the youth center and continued with their daily activities, Jason was teaching karate, Kimberly was practicing gymnastics, Billy was talking to Marge about the weather, Zack was teaching hip hop kiedo and Trinni was practicing her kung fu.


	3. Green With Evil Part 1

The next day at the youth centre there was a Gymnastics competition and Jason, zack, Billy and Trinni all said to Kimberly

"Good luck Kimberly we know you can do it"

With that Kimberly went out to the mat and she started off with a back flip and then she did so many different moves after that then she finished and walked back over to Zack, Billy, Trinni and Jason, then the announcer said

"Can the final competitor please come to the mat and state your name and school please"

So Tammy walked to the mat and faced the announcer and said

"My name is Tammy Hart and I am from Angel grove high school"

While Tammy was doing her gymnastics performance Jason turned to Zack and said

"I wonder who she is and I think Kimberly might have lost this one what do you think Zack?"

As Zack said

"Yeah Tammy is better trained than Kimberly I think she has won this one poor Kimberly"

Just as Zack finished speaking the announcer said

"Can I have Kimberly Anne Hart and Tammy Hart please as it is time to announce the winner of this year's gymnastics competition and the winner is Tammy Hart"

Just after the announcer said who the winner was Trinni said

"What that is bogus Kimberly was way better"

The next day in school Billy, Zack and Jason where stood at the lockers waiting for Kimberly and Trinni to turn up but that's when Billy spots Tammy stood at her locker and says to Jason

"Do you think one of us should go and talk to her and see if she wants to hang out with us at the juice bar after school"

So Jason walks over to Tammy and says

"hi me and my friends where just wondering if you wanted to hand out with us at the juice bar maybe you can get to know us a bit better"

Tammy looks at Jason and replies

"Yeah sure I'll be there"

Then Jason replied

"I'm Jason by the way"

Then Tammy replies

"I'm Tammy I'll see you later"

And with that Tammy walked out of the school and headed down the alleyway where she was attacked by a load of Rita's putties so Tammy fought them and won then Rita teleported her to the palace and said

"wake up my evil green ranger"

As Tammy wakes up she is already under Rita's evil spell and Tammy replies

"how can I help you my empress"

Rita then commanded Tammy to morph into her Ranger and destroy the command centre and take zordon out of commission after tammy had delt with zordon she then fought the power rangers and defeated them.


	4. Green With Evil Part 2

The next day at school Tammy was putting her books away which is when Zack seen her stood there and said

"hey Tammy"

Tammy looked at Zack in an evil way and carried on putting her books away then Zack said

"what happened to you yesterday I was worried when you didn't show I was just wondering where you where"

Tammy look round and said

"have you ever thought I might have other things on my mind"

Then Zack said

"cause I thought it was something I said or done"

Then Tammy said

"you're not the centre of everyone's universe Zack"

So zack said before he stormed off to the other rangers

"I'm sorry for breathing"

As Tammy was watching Zack leave a green glint appeared in her eyes.

With the rangers at their weakest Rita decided the time to attack was now so she called Tammy to the beach where she had to defeat a squad of putties with out her powers, once Tammy had defeated the putties Rita gave her the sword of darkness which not only enhanced her dark powers, but also acted as a catalyst keeping her under Rita's evil spell.

Rita then had Tammy transport Jason into the dark dimension where he tried to contact the other rangers but then Goldar appeared with his power morpher which is when he had to face Goldar to obtain his T-Rex power coin.


	5. Green With Evil Part 3

Tammy eventually took the honour from Goldar and Faced Jason herself. Jason managed to narrowly escaped her grasp when the other rangers teleported him out

"thanks guys man have I got a lot to tell you"

Jason said.

While the rangers where defending Angel Grove from Goldar, Tammy entered the command centre, and attempted to sabotage it again, but this time Alpha 5 managed to place her in a stasis lock, but she was freed by Rita, who then made her grow, she then joined Goldar and Scorpion in fighting the Megazord, as Rita casts a spell to create and eclipse to remove the megazord's power the Megazord then sent the rangers to the ground and their suites where gone and the Megazord had separated as the zords fell under the earth Kimberly said

"That's it we are finished our zords are gone"

When the rangers retreated in to the command centre the green ranger appeared on the viewing globe and said

"to the begging of the for the power rangers"

That's when Alpha revealed that the stasis lock the green ranger was kept in allowed her true identity to be revealed - that of Tammy Hart.


	6. Green With Evil Part 4

It was Billy that realized that Rita's spell was the reason for Tammy's strange behaviour so he went up to her in the youth centre and said

"Tammy I know you're the Green Ranger we can help you if you let us please Tammy let us help"

Tammy looked over at Billy and said

"well Blue Ranger you and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed and empress Rita will rule the world"

Just after Tammy had finished speaking Billy noticed a green flash in her eyes.

Back at Rita's Palace Goldar, Baboo and Squat where all arguing but Rita decided after ten thousand years that the Green Ranger and Dragonzord should be reunited again so she called

"rise mighty Dragonzord, now my Green Ranger shell have her own Zord to destroy Angel Grove and the Power Rangers"

As the Dragonzord rises Tammy commanded it to destroy the business district using her Dragon Dagger.

As the alarms went off in the Command Centre the rangers Morphed and went to try and stop Tammy but Failed when Tammy commanded Dragonzord to fire missiles at them.


	7. Green With Evil Part 5: the final battle

After the Rangers landed in a pile of rubble Jason realized that his power coin was glowing and said

"My power coin is glowing"

Then Billy noticed that his was glowing and said

"mine is too"

Then Jason said

"Zordon is back"

Just after he said that they where automatically teleported to the Megazord.

Jason and the others managed to take down the Dragonzord and when facing the Green Ranger Jason destroyed the Sword of darkness and freed Tammy from Rita's spell. When she came to, Tammy realized all the damage she had done and felt terrible, but Jason assured her it was only because of Rita's spell. Tammy accepted the Rangers offer to join them. With the Dragonzord now on their side the Rangers now have access to Dragonzord in battle mode and eventually the mighty Ultrazord.

Back at the command centre, Tammy accepted zordon's rules of being a ranger, and even received a communicator from Billy. The team of five had turned in to six, also making her the first ever sixth Ranger.

After all the Rangers but Kimberly welcomed Tammy to the team they all went back to the Youth centre where Tammy would help Billy with his science projects, she sometimes helped Kimberly out with her gymnastics, she help Trinni out with whatever she needed and she would help Zack and Jason out with their karate or what ever they needed help with.


	8. Danger

As Rita sends a new monster after the Power Rangers, zordon gets hold of the rangers and told them

"Rita has sent down a new monster and it is destroying lower angel grove I need you to teleport to the command centre right away"

As Tammy and the others teleport to the command centre all they hear is Alpha going crazy cause he knows how dangerous poison cactus can be.

As the rangers look at the viewing globe they see how much damage that poison cactus has already caused, so Kimberly makes the decision to call

"its Morphing time"

Tammy holds her Dragon Morpher up and shouts

"Dragonzord"

Zack holds his Morpher up and shouts

"Mastodon"

Kimberly holds her morpher up and shouts

"pterodactyl"

Billy holds his morpher up and shouts

"triceratops"

Trinni held her morpher up and shouted

"saber-toothed Tiger"

And Jason held his morpher up and shouted

"tyrannosaurus"

As they all hit lower angel grove they choose to split up Zack and Kimberly take on one set of putties, Billy and Trinni take on the second set of putties , then Jason and Tammy take on the final set of putties, and that was just to get to poison cactus let alone defeat him.

Rita makes her monster grow just to make the Rangers bring out their zords to defeat poison cactus, as the fight continues the Ranges and their zords hit the monster and weakened it down so Titanis and the Megazord could join forces with the Dragonzord to form the mighty Ultrazord to finish the job.

As the ranger's teleported back to the command centre Alpha and Zordon congratulated them on their victory the rangers are now one up on Rita.

Back at Rita's palace Rita is blaming everyone but her self she is even blaming Scorpina even though she is the one that made the mistake of making poison cactus grow which made it easily defeated, Scorpina turned to Rita and said

"This is your fault no-one else's"

The citizens threw a party to say thanks to the power rangers but Bulk and Skull try to take credit for it and they had everyone fooled till the fireworks went off and had thank you power rangers in big letters.


End file.
